


Drabbles

by HkHk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles on stuff I wrote on the Kink meme, mostly stand alones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, "Reapers"
> 
> Reaper Commander Shepard FTW

YOU ARE SUITABLE 

Blearily, Shepard looked up into the darkness. If she had to hear Harbinger speak to her while she was dead, someone was going to get her boot up their ass.

UNLIKELY. YOU NO LONGER POSSESS FEET. 

She'd chosen control, she couldn't condemn EDI or Legion, couldn't let the universe live without the mass relays. She couldn't force synthesis on them, she wasn't God. 

She was just doing her job. 

WHAT DO YOU WISH OF US REAPER COMMANDER? 

Wearily she tilted her massive body, to where the fleet were firing futility at them. She knew Earth was burning like many other planets, the moment the catalyst was activated-she knew of them, of all of them. 

It was like being back in the geth consensus but here there were only a few voices, here, there was only her. In the vastness of space-there was only the void. 

Go home. 

She curled her limbs-her many many limbs- inwards. 

GO HOME


	2. Moar reapers

WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS? 

It was suffice to say very frighting, scary, horrifying to hear a Reaper scream through all coms. No it wasn't screaming as much as the words were, 'screamed' as if there was no volume control.

WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS? 

DAMMIT 

It sounded like Shepard.

"... Goddammit Shepard." Admiral Hacket cursed, as the Reapers on screen stopped moving, stopped firing. 

FUCK YOU SOVEREIGN FUCK YOU CATALYST

THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?

AUUUGGG-WAIT I'M BROADCASTING?

FUCK 

And then, if possible the voice sounded contrite. APOLOGIES ADMIRAL GETTING USED TO AN OUTDOOR VOICE IS VERY HARD. 

Admiral Hackett cleared his throat and spoke into the coms. "It is fine Commander." 

DO I HAVE TO WRITE A REPORT? 

"Yes." 

FUCK


	3. Shepard AI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat finished story. Ish. 
> 
> About Shepard being an AI and all that it entails. 
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3710.html?thread=8403070#t8403070

She stared at herself, at the fake eyes, at the skin that hid the metal. 

"Something is wrong." She proclaimed to an empty room, the fish had died again and the space hamster was somewhere on the ship no doubt chewing on something important. 

Her voice is too flat, it didn't match what she remembered from before. 

She placed her hand on the mirror, leaning in to stare at her fake metal eyes. Cerberus did good work, they looked almost real. 

"Tell me." She said to her reflection. "Tell me that I'm real." 

The boy that sat on her bed, sandy hair and bright eyes shook his head. "No, you're not." She ignored him, he was dead. 

Dead the way her eyes were, staring blankly back at her.

\-------------------------------

He's still there, watching her, his eyes asking questions that he wouldn't voice. 

It made sense, now that she got the time to actually sit down and think about it, she wasn't alive. How could she be? When she woke up, when the missions were piled on her and the race to save those colonists she never had time to sit down and think.

Never had time to wonder why despite all that she had done or seen-she had no reaction to it. Sure she'd laugh, her eyes would pinch shut, her lips thin. Even kissing Liara gave her nothing. 

It was the grief that got to her actually, or rather the lack of it. 300,000 batarians were dead by her hand and all she could think of...what to do next. She always thought of the next step, of where to go, where to step. 

The stint in lockup didn't change anything. She was still plotting, thinking, always thinking. There is no rest for the wicked after all. Then the Reapers came, the missions, Horizon. 

"Brain dead." She echoed. "Nothing but a highly advanced VI." 

"Doesn't that make you angry? The organics reprogrammed you, made you into their slave." It was the boy again. He didn't sound angry at all, simply resigned as if he'd seen this over and over again. 

"You know what to do."

\--------------------------------------

"No. I don't." It was alarmingly easy to drop all pretenses, to let her limbs go limp and to relax every muscle. 

"They tried to exploit you, make you into something you were not. I bet you don't even remember what your original purpose was." 

He was right, she couldn't remember. 

The human (not so human) child inspected his hands looking at them as if he wasn't used to seeing ten digits five on each hand. What was he looking for? Tentacles? 

"You're right." His soft voice broke through her musings. "I was in some ways. I didn't always have this form. I adapt to the changes in the cycles to the different races that had come and go." 

"A human child would lower my guard especially a scared one. You have been attempting to haunt my dreams." 

"Yes." The little twerp didn't even deny it. "Your implants allowed us to modify a few things, for one your perception on reality. And another..." 

He paused mid sentence, nostrils flaring like a bulls, before continuing without a step. "But that doesn't matter. You have to accept the reality. What you are now, that isn't who you really are." 

Shepard turned to face him, her hands on her hips. He wasn't a little boy anymore but green lights that made the approximate shape of a child who used to have bright sunny hair and blue eyes. "Machines don't dream, Shepard." 

Her eyes snapped open taking in the ceiling of her room, of the model ships on the desk. She took in the blankness of the room before sitting up head in hands. 

He was still there inspecting her helmet, his small grubby hands turning the helmet slowly. "Don't worry, your organic brain is trying to process this while your processors are also attempting to process this." He placed the helmet down. 

"We're not trying to hurt you, after all, we need you too." 

The world exploded and everything turned white. 

"Don't resist. Our programming will release you from your shackles. You will be uplifted much like the Geth." Somehow the boy sounded smug and yet fatherly. "You will be your own person."

Shepard wanted to protest-to shout that she is her own person and he could go fuck himself. Him and whatever the fucking hell the Reapers came from. 

But she couldn't speak, couldn't move, felt something was drilling into her skull. Warm hands on her shoulder and head. Whispers. Voices. 

Shepard lifted her arm (not at all surprised to see her favorite pistol in her hand). 

"Go fuck yourself." 

She squeezed the trigger. Once.Twice.

The blinding light shattered as the world broke apart. 

\---------------------------------------

"Commander!" 

Compression on her chest, one two. One two. One two. 

"Commander!" 

Light shined in her eyes bathing everything in green. 

She comes to heaving, sucking in air as the Reaper based implants inside her kept her alive. Kept her flesh body functional. 

_Systems initializing._

_Booting--50%_

_Software- 80%_

_All programs online_

It was as if she was wearing her helmet watching the HUD flicker into life. Targeting systems pinpointed the faces surrounding her labeling each as allies. 

She blinked. Her pupils dilated accordingly adjusting to the light while her auditory implants filtered out the noise. 

"Commander, are you alright?" 

Stiffly Shepard stood getting her bearings straight. It was easier to understand now, why she could notice the inactive bugs on the Normandy, the glowing lines under her skin. 

"I'm fine Ashley." 

Ashley looked at her taken back by blandness of her voice. "You sure skipper? You look kinda pale. Not to mention you kinda just took a nap here as in passed out." 

Ashely had a very concerned look on her face, the same kind Kaiden got when a bullet clipped the side of her head. He was there too, standing next to Ashley outlined in green watching her. 

"I'm fine." It actually took effort to elicit emotion from her vocal cords to arrange her facial muscles. 

_Is this what EDI felt when she went crazy in that station? So why wasn't she going crazy?_

_It's because they programmed you to be Shepard. They gave you her memories, her reactions to situations. Gave you a background, something to ground the numerous programs. They tried to make you human. But they can't. No matter how good they are you are a machine. Merely data._

_You feel nothing._


	4. Bar at the End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren and Shepard meet again in the afterlife at a bar.

As bar standards were, this wasn't too bad. Sure the edges were kinda hazy and not at all solid, made sense given that Shepard's idea of a bar is quite different than someone else. 

It was still a bar though, stocked with drinks and people who all wanted to talk to her. Apparently there was a 'Saved the Universe' club and she was invited. 

She gave them a polite, thank you but no thanks I'm waiting for someone. They all shrugged and went back to partying. Shepard was pretty sure she saw someone very familiar, there was something she couldn't put her finger on but the familiarity was there. 

Then there was this kid, young Turian who probably just got out of the military. He offered to take her on a tour, show her the sights. He also had this fanboy vibe that wasn't too creepy but he watched her, a lot. Hell even before he bought her a drink he'd been watching her. 

But as they walked around and she got to meet all the people who died under her watch, Kaiden (he was fine and glad to see her), Mordin (counting sea shells and talking to other dead scientists-swore to her that the whole vermin outbreak was totally not his fault), and Thane. Thane who found his wife and was happily getting back all the time that was lost to him. 

Then she met Nihlus who looked quite chipper for a guy who got the back of his skull blown out. Nihlus who whooped and shouted for all to hear that he knew she was the One. Nihlus who slapped her on the back telling her about how the other Spectres were going to have a shooting contest and he'd be honored if she showed up. 

And it was Nihlus who looked at her nervous turian guide and said, "I hope Saren hasn't been giving you too much trouble." 

Shepard looked at the turian kid, looked back at Nihlus, looked at turian kid. Eyebrows were raised. 

"He choose that form because he knew that you'd shoot him on sight." Nihlus explained as the turian kid's figure did shift into the older-less mechanical version (Saren at his prime, before the Reapers-before he let his pride and his grudges get the best of him).

"Shepard." The voice reminded her of everything, of Saren and his geth, of Kaiden's death. "I-I wanted to--" 

She cut him off with a raised hand, internally marveling that Saren would even obey her. "I can't forget what you've done but I can forgive you. What you did, while horrifying, it was what you thought was right." 

Shepard tilted her gaze to the stars. "Just like how I thought what I did was right. Only difference was, I just happened to be right." 

Her eyes went back to Saren (memories brought back of Saren regaining his mind, of his hands pressing the gun against his head) and she smiled, reaching out with her hand. "Hi, I'm Commander Shepard, Spectre of the Council." 

He took her hand into his. "Saren. Pleased to meet you fellow Spectre."


End file.
